United States of America
is south of Canada and north of Mexico. The separate area to the northwest is Alaska.]] US redirects here. You may be looking for the opposite of them. The United States of America (short form: the USA or the US) is a Superpower in North America located south of Canada and north of Mexico. It is almost always erroneously referred to as America. This country was founded by people who had what were liberal ideas in 1776. Conservatives have been trying to destroy the liberal side of the USA ever since. The United States is North America's 3rd most Democratic country, after Canada and Uruguay; and 19th in the World. The USA comes 19th in the ranking of democratic countries Authoritarianism Is this an exaggeration? We're not sure. The United States is a single-party authoritarian state, ruled by the Republicratic Party. It pretends to be a democracy, and a two party state, lead by the Democrats and Republicans. Some naive Americans say that their country stands for Freedom. In reality, the United States does not have as much freedom as people imagine, though there is more freedom than you find in Totalitarian countries and other Dictatorships. 10 reasons the U.S. is no longer the land of the free The United States is a single-party state governed by the Rich 1%. The Plutocrats have too much power in the United States because nobody can win an election without millionaires funding costly campaigns. The incomes of average Americans are below those of Canadians and could soon be below the incomes of typical UK citizens too. Canada passes US in middle-class wealth The votes of ordinary Americans still count to a limited extent. France France was crucial to the American Revolution, and helped the USA achieve independence from the United Kingdom in the 18th Century. Nowadays, the French have become much less warlike and were one of the few Countries who could stand up to Dubya about the Iraq War. However, in the Second World War, the Free French and the French Resistance were among the most powerful forces of the Allied armies. Secular nation The United States is secular by law, and was one of the first countries in the world to legally separate Religion from government. It is also one of the few countries to have never had an established religion during its existence as a nation state. The 1st amendment of the United States Constitution officially mandates Secularism within the Federal government, and is written as "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress or of grievances". This also applies at the state level via the 14th amendment. Additionally, Article Six of the United States Constitution, prohibits the use of any religious test as qualification for any public office. Christians from the Religious Right regularly try to flout these aspects of the Constitution, for example atheist, Cecil Bothwell had to fight to keep his elected position on a city council because the North Carolina constitution barred Atheists from public office, see Discrimination against atheists. In this matter the federal constitution overrides state constitutions. There are also repeated public battles over issues like putting the Ten Commandments in courtrooms, classroom Prayers and the like. Despite the official legal separation of church and state in the USA many of the people are very religious. Under God The words 'under God' were not in the 'Pledge of Allegiance' until 1954, when the Knights of Columbus lobbied to have it inserted to distinguish America from the "Godless" Soviets, aided with John Lennon's famous quote on religion. Before then, people could care less. When Alexander Hamilton was asked about the exclusion of God in the United States Constitution, he replied: "We forgot." Politics The current President of the United States of America is Barack Obama, a member of the Democratic Party working to gain the sponsorship of millionaires who finance his campaigns. In the 2008 election, Mainstream America got tired of George W. Bush and voted for Barack Obama in large numbers because the opposing candidate, John McSame, was running as a 3rd-term George Bush. In examining its corporate power and foreign policy, the United States of America has expanded well beyond its borders. Essentially, the country has transformed into the American Empire. But many conservatives will deny this claim, citing Russia and Antarctica as two areas yet to be tapped. By far the most imperial political entity in the US are the neo-conservatives. This group includes the likes of George Bush, Dick Cheney and Karl Rove. They actively support the massive expansion of the US into other counties' affairs -- regardless of whether they actually have weapons of mass destruction -- and try to distract the public's attention by proposing massive cuts to a small, reasonably-sized discretionary spending budget. They find it much easier to complain about discretionary spending versus the other 99.5% of the budget. And they will not blink twice should the defense budget exceed $1 trillion. States Contains 50 States: # Delaware: The First State; the second smallest state; the most irrelevant state besides Wyoming # New Hampshire: The Reddest State in New England; still pure blue # Vermont: The Greenest state, both politically and literally # Maine: The Lobster thermidor au crevattes with a Mornay sauce garnished with truffle patees and a fried egg on top and spam State # Massachusetts: The Purple State, but very blue # Rhode Island: The Half a State # Connecticut: The Greenwich State # New York: The Bluest Large State, though moderate # New Jersey: The Toxic Waste Dump State # Maryland: The "No-Y-Here" State # Pennsylvania: The bad govenor state # Ohio: The Sadness State # Virginia: The Virgin State # Indiana: The Native State # North Carolina: The Smarter than SC State # South Carolina: The Rebel Retard State # Georgia: The Paula Deen State # Florida: The Cuban State # Alabama: The Separate-but-Equal State # Mississippi: The "S" State # Missouri: The Failed "S" State # Louisiana: The Louis State (like the French "looeee") # Arkansas: The Jaundiced / Dead birds and fish (http://www.thedailybeast.com/cheats/2012/01/01/dead-birds-found-in-arkansas-again.html) State # Tennessee: The Country State # Texas: The Empire of Bushworld State # Oklahoma: The OK La Homa State # North Dakota: The Nonexistent State # South Dakota: The Nonexistent State Too # West Virginia: The Nice Part of Virginia State # Kentucky: The Kool Konservatve Klub State # Arizona: The "Our-Borders-Are-Broken" State # California: De Golden Staat # Nevada: The Snowy State # Utah: The Mormon State # Oregon: The Organ instrument State # Washington: The General State; if the states formed a militia Washington would be general # Idaho: The "No! You da ho" State # Montana: The Mountain State # Nebraska: The Skiing State # Kansas: The Bleeding State # Michigan: The Global Warming State, and also the first English speaking government in the world to abolish the death penalty, having done so on May 18th, 1846. # Wisconsin: The Melancholy State # Wyoming: The "Nobody-lives-here-so-go-away" State # Hawaii: The Island State # Alaska: The (Nebraska - Nebr + Al) State # Colorado: The South Park State # Illinois: The Chicago + Corn State # Iowa: The Farmer State # Minnesota: The Freezing State # New Mexico: The Hispanic State USA Parties A table & list of major, third and smaller American parties. We've no idea where the Modern Whigs should go, as they're Moderately Center-Center. Or something. Oh, and the Veterans Party are also a little hazy. American Political Parties Major Parties # Democratic Party - center compared to European liberal parties # Republican Party - They're not quite as bad as Fascists or Nazis, even Andrew Schlafly isn't as bad as that. Third Parties # Libertarian Party - the Capitalists # Green Party - the "Go Gore, go!" party (we agree with that) # Constipation Constitution - the "No you can't!" party Tiny Parties # America First Party - "Screw the rest of the world!" - the paleoconservative scum # America's Independent Party - yet dependent of oil # American Independent Party - independent of the party above, though just like it # Boston Tea Party - setting new records at throwing tea bags # Communist Party - Watch out, there's a capitalist behind you. # Progressive Labor Party - the worker's party # Independence Party - nobody knows what are these guys all about # Labor Party - our dudes # Modern Whig Party - the moderately center-center party # Marijuana Party - "I did inhale" party # Objectivist Party - party of Ayn Rand # Pirate Party - "For freedom, for the INTERNET!" # Populist Party - not that popular # Reform Party - reforming backwards # Party for Socialism and Liberation - liberate us tender # Socialist Party - do we have to say anything? # Socialist Equality Party - equally socialistic as the above # Socialist Workers Party - work, work... # Veteran Party - its just old # Workers World Party - take your hammers, take your sickles! # Working Families - nothing special, just center left wing References External links *How SINFUL is the United States Videos *United States of Jesus This video was done during the Bush administration. Category:Geography Category:United States Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Sovereign Nations Category:Conservative nations Category:Economic development Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Conservatives Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Nations Where Gays Can Marry Category:Rednecks Category:Religion Category:Christianity